Death Is Your Gift
by LuckyCharm.698
Summary: Its a story of the emotional rollercoaster to take place after Buffy's death In the episode 'The gift' With a hell of a twist at the end! Tons of BA romance fluff! Wouldn't have it any other way!
1. Death Is Your Gift

_**A/N -** This takes place right after Buffy falls in the gift. It's been a really sad week so this is kind of mushy and teary. It is only Spike Buffy during the beginning but never will one of my stories end without the most beloved couple Buffy/Angel._

_**SUMMARY -** What happened afterwards? What if it's Spike that goes to L.A. to tell Angel? Faith and Buffy are connected right so she obviously feels it. A lot of emotion and hell of a twist at the end._

_**DISCLAIMER -** None of it's mine but the idea. Characters belong to the all mighty Jossy. Thanks Man!_

**_- Death Is Your Gift by L.u.c.k.y. -_**

It was one of the most painful nights the gang had ever endured. It was only Xander in that crowd that had been with Buffy the first time she died, hell he had saved her and now the whole gang felt what he did. The helplessness and emptiness of her not being in their lives. The sight of Buffy just lying there lifeless and not moving will be burned into all their minds forever.

Although Tara had not been as close to Buffy she cried as she held her lover. Willow had pain radiating off her body and there was nothing Tara could do but be with her and cry. They stayed like that not really achknowledging how anyone else was reacting.

Xander held Anya for he knew she was in pain too but the reason tears leaked from his eyes like waterfalls were for his now dead best friend. Having Buffy die a second time just made this even harder for him. To stare at her so helpless... it wasn't like Buffy. Anya tried to comfort him the best she could but even she was having trouble comprehending the fact the slayer was now lifeless.

Dawn took it hardest of all as she limped down the stairs and the first thing she saw was her sister sprawled over broken concrete... not a slayer, savior or lover but her only family. The tears she had been slowly shedding picked up instantly as she tried desperately to make it to Giles who was closest to Buffy. She out of all people felt the most guilty; Buffy died for her, for someone not even real. That's what a hero is.

Giles knew more then anyone that this day was coming but no one could be prepared for what had happened. He had just lost his only daughter. He was so proud of everything she had become. Their conversation right before this night kept coming back to him. She was right when she said everything just get's stripped away. Buffy, his slayer and daughter sacrificed everything to save a world that was so cruel to her. He couldn't help but weep for the malicious circumstances surrounding her death.

Lastly there was Spike who couldn't hold in his emotions. His tough act full of insults and wit were gone the moment he saw her land. He didn't care if the scoobies saw him, he could do nothing but crouch down to the ground, hold his hands to his face and cry like he had never before, for the only woman who treated him like he deserved. She may have not loved him but at least she didn't lie to him or lead him on. The sound and whimpers in his sobs expressed every bit of gratitude and misery.

The sun was about to rise though and Spike would have willingly burned there with the love of his life if not for Willow who finally let go of Tara. She was still sniffling as she made it to Spike but spoke the best she could through sniffles and sobs, "We need to get you out of here. The sun rises in a few minutes and our house isn't far from here."

Spike glanced at the red head and for the first time really saw her. Everyone was starting to look around them and feel sorry for each other. Spike stood wiping the tears away and tried to put on his act again but when Willow hugged him he couldn't help himself. He shed a few more as Willow let go and walked to Xander who had been staring at her for a while.

"She was our best friend. I knew this day was coming but I... I... I should have been able to do something."

Xander just grabbed a hold of the broken Willow in front of him. "It's okay Will. She'll always be here. Come on with how much she tried to get out of Sunnydale and failed you think she'd leave in death?"

The tinest smile appeared on her face but then dissappeared. Willow went back to Spike. Staring at him she adressed everyone, "Let's go home." Everyone but Spike started moving. They all knew what Spike had to do and no one could watch. He saw them go as he moved to Buffy's broken side. He kissed her forhead and picked her up like a baby. Following everyone back to the Summer's house he carried the cold body of the dearly missed slayer.


	2. Goodbye Letters

**-Days Later-**

The funeral wouldn't be for a couple days. It had been quiet and very emotional at the Summer's residence. Spike had taken to living in the basement at the request of Willow; he'd barely come up except for food. Xander and Anya were staying in Dawn's room for Dawn was always in Buffy's room and Giles was the one with the couch. It had only been a day since tradgedy struck and since Dawn was downstairs Willow finally walked into her dead best friends room. She wouldn't let herself cry, she knew Buffy wouldn't want it. Something caught her eyes though. She stared out the window and on it was an envelope taped to the glass. She took it and read the name Angel on it. A few tears fell but she continued to look. On Buffy's dresser there was an envelope fore Spike. As Willow really looked over the room she gathered up the envelopes which seemed to be addressed to every one of the scoobies.

When Willow went running downstairs she saw everyone in the living room. Perfect she thought as she stepped in front of everyone. They all looked at her supiciously. She didn't even say anything as she handed them out to everyone in the room. They all contained surprised faces as they saw what they were. Anya and Tara didn't get one for their names were on the envelopes of their lovers.

Before they were opened Willow addressed the room. "I found them in her room. I guess she knew the solution all along." She looked down and sat with Tara as everyone read their own.

Xander and Anya's contained an obvious goodbye. She told Xander thanks for letting her live this long to experience the good and the bad. She also told him that without him she would have broke a long time ago. She told Anya to take care of Xander and not to take life for granted. Giles' read like a suicide note. It contained stuff about finally getting what death is my gift means. She told him she would miss him and he was the only dad she ever had. Willow and Tara's contained a thank you. She told Willow not to worry about her and that she could have done nothing more. She said they were best friends and bonded forever and now it was her and Xander again. Xander caught the look Willow gave him and understood instantly what was in the note. Buffy told Tara to take care of Willow and that no matter how little she knew her that she would always be important. Dawn's note spoke of apologies. Buffy wrote about being sorry for Dawn having to witness her sister fall to her death. She told Dawn that she wouldn't be alone and not to hide in the shadows. Love was radiating in every single note.

Spike's was somewhat different. It read;

_Dear Spike,_

_Hey I always knew I'd go down fighting, I just always thought we'd be fighting each other and I'd take you with me. That night in the alley you were right when you said I had a death wish. Don't feel bad about it because I don't. Even though I yelled and insulted you a lot I hope you know I couldn't have made it without you. Knowing you I can see you taking off pretty quick but I need a favor. No matter what Xander or anyone says I need you to be there. Protect them all... protect Dawn. I knew I was going to die the minute I went catatonic, I wanted to quit and I did. I don't love you like I love another but I do love you in my own wierd way. This is why you're the best one to go to L.A. It'll be hard for you but Angel needs to get my letter. Take it to L.A. please. I'll miss our little pointless banter and your head going whacky when you tried to hit me. I'll always be with you... William_

_**P.S. -** If Faith shows up she's not evil. Let her speak._

Spike held no tears but a smile. A sly smile only Buffy could bring to his face. When he looked up he saw the room looking at him. He instantly confined his feelings and walked to Willow. "Where's the letter to Angel?" He asked pretty straightforward

Willow handed it over, "So you're the one she asked to go to L.A?"

"Looks like." There was a small pause, "I'll be back in time for... well you know. I might have a few guests though."

Willow nodded. She had somehow become the leader of the group. The sun was just setting as Spike grabbed his coat and walked right out the door. The room was left to mourn their best friend and await umcoming guests.


	3. How Do You Say Goodbye?

**- In Spike's car 2 and a half hours later -**

He sat in the driver's seat without the car moving. He was parked in front of the hyperion and afraid to go in. On a normal occasion he would love the chance to taunt his grand-sire but to bring such news made every vampire instinct in him go out the window. Except courage. He took the last drag of his smoke and threw it on the ground before he walked up to the door and stomped in without knocking. He saw the empty main room fo the hotel so he walked into the lobby and sat on a couch. He would have to wait for his return. Wow did Spike hate patience.

**- Half An Hour Later -**

Spike could sense him coming from about a mile away. It was almost time. He actually felt guilty for ruining the obvious good mood he was in.

"There's no place like..."

Angel trailed off as he saw Spike sitting hunched up on one of the chairs in the lobby. Angel's smile vanished as Spike looked up at him. The vampires stared into each other's eyes until Cordelia broke the reunion. "What the hell is blondie doing here? I hope he's not going to torture you again because you looked horr..."

Spike scoffed, "Please shut her up. I have some bad news."

Angel crossed his arms, "And why should I believe you? The last time I saw you, you were..."

Spike cut him off, "Tied to a chair as Buffy tried to cook thanksgiving dinner. Do you really think there's a chance in hell Buffy would let me go unless there was a good reason?"

"Unless you escaped."

Gunn interrupted, "Who's this dude?"

Angel just waved a hand as in never mind and continued with Spike, "So how are you going to try and kill me this time Spike? Is it torture? Is it..."

Spike practically yelled, "Would you just listen Angel? I don't know why she thought this was a good idea. I mean I hate you. She must be still trying to tort..."

Angel cut him off now a little surprised, "You called me Angel. You never do that."

Spike half smiled, "Thanks Buffy."

Angel caught that small whisper, "Why'd you just say that?"

Angel went silent as he realized Spike had something real to say. "Listen Angel we need to talk."

Angel was about to move when Cordy stopped him, "You're trusting him? What about last time? This is all a trap."

Angel assured her, "Cordy don't worry, I can take him."

That was all it took because Cordy let him go and the vampires walked into Wesley's office. "So what Spike?"

"I hate you, you hate me but this is so important. I can't believe you can't feel it. On some level I wish you would feel it just so I don't have to say it."

Angel's face stayed confused as he stared into Spike's eyes searching for his reason. Slowly though a pained look swept over his face and he gasped, "It's Buffy."

Spike actually felt sorry for him. It was the first time in almost a century that he had actually seen Angel cry. The bond between sire and childe kicked in as Spike wrapped his arms around him. If he knew Angel as well as he did then Angel would probably want to be alone before he fully broke down. Spike tapped Angel's shoulder as he guided him out of the office. Cordelia and everyone else attacked with questions but nothing was said as Spike helped Angel keep composure until they got to Angel's room.

Angel lay down on his bed as Spike stared at him. The blonde was about to leave when Angel spoke, "How'd it happen Spike?"

Through struggle Spike answered, "There's no one left to kill Angel, no revenge to be taken. If there were I'd be doing it myself." Angel was still silent and Spike knew this meant he wasn't satisfied so he continued, "She killed a god that used Dawn's blood to open a portal. Only her blood would close it. Since Dawn was made from Buffy our slayer thought it would work if her blood would close it. She jumped instead of her sister." Spike was in a tad of a trance thing so he kept talking, "It's my fault. I should have been able to take him. I shouldn't have fallen off."

Angel knew what was going on so he stopped Spike, "That's my girl. Always doing the sacrficial thing."

The both smiled a little bit but it dissappeared quickly. "The funeral is in about 3 days. They won't start without me. You should be there."

"You know I will." There was a pause until Angel spoke again. "Since when did you two become so close?"

Spike smiled that smile, "Since I told her I loved her, threatened to kill Dru for her and then she threw money at me. Great times."

"I guess you had to be there."

"Yea well, we all know who she's loving."

"Ril..."

Spike wouldn't even let him finish, "Eww no not anymore. Can you believe it? He got jealous over you and dracula biting her that he went to go get bit. He payed vampires to bite him. Remember when we used to have to pry Dru away from those places. Anyway he took off on Buffy right after she found out because he's in the army. After he left Buffy's mom died. You were there for that though."

"I should have stayed. I mean she asked me to but the temptation..."

"So here's where you blame yourself. The ironic thing is we all blame each other yet we all say it's no one's fault."

"Since when are you nice like this. You're talking like...William." He said the old name as if a sudden revelation hit him

Spike smiled a tad, "That's what she said. Buffy... She called me William. She was a bitch but that was always our way, you know?"

"How'd she tell you?"

Spike threw him the note, "I'll leave you two alone. Got to explain to your whiny friends downstairs."

Spike left and Angel instantly tore open the envelope. It read;

_Dear my Beloved,_

_I left this taped to my window because that's the one place in my room that when I look I think of you. Even after these two years and few visits it get's hard just thinking about you. I don't know why but... it's like whenever I put on your leather jacket or see a picture of you I feel like I'm that 16 year old girl again, I feel safe. I needed to write you because I know there's some way out there that you blame yourself for me. There's nothing you could do about it. I made my choice behind everyone's backs. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person but I know you would have somehow persuaded me not to do it. There's just so much I'm going to miss._

_I couldn't leave without telling you one thing for sure. I'll never forget Angel. It was so hard walking out of the office knowing what had happened only a year ago, knowing the feel of your heart beat, and knowing that I would never feel it again. I didn't want to tell you because I'm positive it would have just created more mess but I am now. I think I finally understand why you didn't tell me about that day... Why you made it go away... why you left me in the first place. Knowing you're going to die really puts things in perspective._

_We both knew this day was coming. I know you're mad at me and my "Stubborn sacrificial" ways but it's what had to be done. I was told that death was my gift and for days it tore me up inside until I saw that sunrise and heard her voice. I was meant to do this. Faith will be ready now. She can do it. I have so much faith in you Angel and I am so proud of what you've managed to do, what you've become. You're stronger then you think and now you hold my strength too, don't hide yourself in the shadows... unless it's direct sunlight. We taught each other to fight and now that's all I ask of you. Keep fighting, Don't mope and brood because we'll be together, I promise you. Our souls are joined... There's no way I'm letting you go._

_There's a lot I want to say to you but how do you say goodbye to the person who holds the other half of your soul? We were in different cities but we were never apart. That will Never change. You really were my Angel. I love you with every breath of my now unbeating heart!_

_Your girl Always,  
Buffy Summers_

_**P.S. -** Help Spike. You're so much more mature and smart. He'll need you to help sometimes. Faith should show up soon, help her too. You did a real good thing Angel._

**-Lobby-**

The weeps and cries that came from that room were only heard by Spike downstairs. It was the hardest thing to do so far and the funeral was still ahead. He looked at Cordelia, Wesley and the other two he hadn't met yet. He didn't bother with introductions seeing as he'd get them later. He finally had to say the words... words he hadn't said yet.

He looked Cordelia in the eyes which truly held worry and he started to speak. "I know what I just did seemed suspicious, hell even I would think I was up to something but this has nothing to do with how much we hate each other. It's about..."

He couldn't finish for Cordelia broke down into a screaming pain. Wesley screamed vision as he caught her. When she did finally open her eyes she looked to only Spike. He seemed to understand without explanation as her eyes became blurry with water. Only a whisper came out of her mouth, "Buffy." Everyone stayed confused, "Buffy sacrificed herself to save the world." Spike held in his own grief for he knew he had to be strong but just hearing the words said out loud hurt so much. It was going to be a long sad couple of days...


	4. Hear The Vampires Mourn

**- Angel's car Back To Sunnydale -**

It had been an extremely quiet ride so far. Gunn and Fred had gotten their very few needed answers and decided to come along for the funeral at Cordy's request. Wesley also wasn't to sure at what he was doing there seeing as the few months he was there he was barely of help and only an annoyance but Cordy always had a way of making things seem dire. They stayed in L.A a day before Angel and Spike could even make it out of the hotel without crying or zoning. Spike had gone along with Angel and the gang because since his car was stolen it didn't matter that he left it behind.

It was a awkward straight road to Sunnydale but after a couple hours they were parked in front of the Summer's house. Angel practically whispered his commands to the others. "Go inside. I'll be there in a minute."

Without question they got out and walked to the door only to be greeted with soft and short welcomes. Spike was the only one who stayed in the car with Angel. He looked at his old grand sire who had yet to take his sight and hands off the wheel. "You don't have to put on some sort of act Angel. Everyone in that house knows how much you're hurting. You are allowed to show pain. Hell I thought you were an expert all these years until now."

Angel didn't react but spoke, "Do you love her?"

Spike was caught off guard but saw no point inlying because he could forsee the next question out of his mouth, "I do, with everything in me. I was willing to stake Dru for her..." He paused for a second and lookd at Angel who was gripping the wheel tighter, "... But she thought nothing of it. Through Riley, Parker and even me there's only been one person that girl could settle for and he's not even a person." He saw Angel somewhat smile, "If you ever tell anyone I said that to you I'll make sure you turn up a pile of ashes."

Angel just sighed expecting Spike to try and save his dignity somehow, "The only reason I'm not right now is because she asked me to be here... She told me to keep..."

Spike wasn't hearing the predictable speech, "Fighting. Yadayada yada, I heard it. When Riley left she went to the mansion and I was already stalking her by then. Followed her and she pretty much replayed it. You did a number on her Angel but I know for a fact that she wouldn't change any of it. I also know you wouldn't change anything either."

"Since when did you become the talking type?" He just stared at Spike and whispered the girls name to answer his own question. "Buffy!"

Spike nodded as they both slowly got out of the car. They started to walk towards the house when Spike spoke, "Remember don't hide too much but don't break. Dawn can barely leave Buffy's room so looks like me and you are rooming again." Angel ignored him and opened the door to meet his worst fears... her friends.

**- Basement -**

Spike was upstairs putting Dawn to bed. Angel just sat on the bed and leaned against the wall holding the one thing he managed to score from Buffy's room before Dawn walked in, Mr. Gordo. He just shut his eyes and thought, like he always did just this time more so. He could still feel the pain lingering in the living room the moment he walked in the door. Willow's red puffy eyes... Angel kind of figured that she would take this a lot harder then most, even Dawn. They had been so close... Knew everything about each other. That's why it was no surprise that it was Xander who was holding her. The two of her closest friends... Xander wasn't into her girl life but everything she needed was in him. Hell he saved her life... the first time. Angel knew Xander never really stopped loving her but just grew closer. Giles was the last he felt excruciating pain coming from, his only daughter dead in front of his eyes. Angel could finally see how much his own father might have hurt to see his only children lying lifeless in their beds with him shadowed in the corner.

Angel could only think and the more he did the more he gripped the stuffed pig. Anger wasn't sure about what he was feeling but sadness and madness seemed to always linger close to each other. Spike brought him out of his thoughts as he decended the stairs. "Quality time with Mr. Gordo?" He asked innocently enough

Angel's head shot up in memory surprising Spike so he was quick to explain, "That's what she said to me when she caught me holding him."

"So you and the pig were close then?"

Angel just shook his comments off, "No, I was waiting at her house to ask her to go skating. Would have been a pleasant day too if you hadn't sent the assassins and everything."

Spike felt a little guilt, "Sorry."

"Don't be. A lot of good came out of it. Plus you were the one who said it's best not to want to change anything."

"Since when do you listen to me?"

"Since you started making sense."

"Yea well that's what Buffy will do to you."

Angel finally smiled too, "I know what you mean." There was a small pause. "You're pretty close to them all."

Spike sat on the bed too, "Not everyone. Little bit things the night thing is cool, Willow knows I'd do anything for Buffy, Tara's with the witch, Anya's an ex demon so that just leaves..."

"Xander and Giles. I know the feeling." A small silence passed as the two of them were in thier own worlds until Angel looked at Spike again, "Take care of them. Even Xander. When I go back to L.A. they'll need someone. I know that you would normally take off right after the funeral but..."

"You're asking me to stay... yadayadayada. What do you two have the same minds? She wrote that in my letter. Plus I was planning on staying anyway. The little one likes me."

"You know I'll be calling often right?"

"How have we come to be like this? The most evil and vicious vampires of all time sunk to sitting in the basement deciding how to protect the innocents mourning our dead love and most of all standing each other."

Angel somewhat smiled, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you have a soul." Spike gave him a look, "If I didn't know better."

"I'm even tired. Since when am I suppossed to sleep at night?"

"Since we got you a coffin and magic dust to turn you into a bat."

"Making fun of myths. Very mature."

"Well I try."

They smiled at each oher and talked for a little bit more. Then a fight started to break out over the bed until Angel finally through Spike off. The thoughts ran through their minds, 'Just like old times.' It would be morning soon, The funeral... Angel and Spike would stay home seeing as everyone thought with how much her life had been lived in the dark that her funeral be set in the sun. Tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest in all their lives.


	5. Unfinished Business

**-Summer's House-**

Angel and Spike sat in the living room with the blinds closed in silence. They awaited the sun to set and Buffy's friends to get back. Neither had cried or lashed out in anger but just sat. It was almost half an hour to sunset when the gang started coming in through the doors. Dawn came running in through the doors first tears streaming down her face like rain.

She ran to into the living room where Spike and Angel now stood right into Spike who just held her as she rambled, "She misses you Spike. She didn't really hate you. Please know that! I wish she was here to tell you that." Dawn gripped him as she just cried and cried.

Everyone stared at them as Spike held her trying not to let down his strenghtened wall for if he cried now with Dawn he was afraid he would never stop. Everyone seemed to be hugging someone at this point. The vampires didn't need to be told that the funeral was brutal. Willow let go of Xander and walked to Angel, "She loved you Angel so much. Be careful going to her tonight, it's harder then you think." They hugged each other and then Willow walked to Dawn and gently lead her upstairs to Buffy's room.

Spike and Angel just looked at each other and then Xander addressed them both, "Look I don't like either of you and I never did but I think I finally realized it was probably because you were different and that you got closer to her then I could. I know it was for the best though, you guys kept her alive a lot longer. It was just her time."

Xander just turned around and lead Tara upstairs to see Willow. Giles looked at the vampires who were obviously in pain. "Xander was actually right. It means a lot that you guys were there. Our history no longer matters."

Giles walked upstairs also hoping to comfort the emotional Dawn. This left Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and Fred staring at the vampires. Of course Cordy walked to Angel and hugged him, "You know we could have come with you tonight."

"I think this is something me and Spike need to do alone. Thanks a lot though Cordy."

Cordelia half smiled, "It's so wierd being in this place without her here. I used to wish her away so many times but now it's like, without her..."

Angel just cut her off with a hug not really wanting to hear the rest fo what the princess had to say. Spike discretely looked out the window and walked to tap Angel on the shoulder. "The sun finally set."

Cordy let go and backed up to Wesley. "Are you ready?"

Spike nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Angel gave his gang a quick glance as he walked out the door into the night followed by Spike. They walked at a slower pace then usual for neither one of them were anxious to see they're dead lovers grave. They were almost at the place where Willow said Buffy was buried. They didn't want her buried in a cemetary where she hated to be. They walked there in silence for neither knew what exactly to say.

**-Buffy's Grave-**

They arrived minutes later and just stood there staring at her headstone. She saved the world a lot kept running through their minds as neither knew what to say or do. "What are we suppossed to do now?"

Angel shrugged, "No idea."

It was then they heard the rustle in the bushes. Niether went into fighting stance as they both somehow knew who it would be. There sitting by the trunk on the tree was Faith. "I was waiting until the fang boys showed up." Faith stood up and walked to stand by the vampires

"Buffy knew you were coming. How'd she know?" Angel asked

Faith looked down, "Me and her always had this mind connection thing. When I was all coma and she was all blood drained we had a mind walk thing and while I was sleeping in a jail cell I had a dream. I saw it all happen..."

Faith drifted off as Angel went to hug her. For once you see Faith show her softer side. Spike just walked forward and knelt on Buffy's grave to trace his fingers over the tombstone. Faith and Angel slowly followed him and each put a hand on his shoulder and one hand on the tombstone. Nobody noticed a beautiful white light at the bottom of the tombstone. The longer all their hands stayed on the tombstone the brighter the light got and still none of them noticed.

Spike whispered, "How you doin slayer?"

"I'm fine Spike, how are you?"

All three heads shot up the instant they heard Buffy's voice from the trees behind them. She was in an all white sleeveless dress with a somewhat tiarra on her head. It wasn't a glow that surrounded her but a light that made her look actually happy. She just walked slowly up to her tombstone and sat down on top of it. She looked at Spike, Faith and Angel and smiled a smile that she hadn't spread accross her lips since she was 16.

"Is this too much of a shock for you? Because I thought you three out of all people could deal with seeing a dead person."

Spike was the first person to talk, "Look it's Casper."

Buffy just shook it off not wanting to waste the little time they had on insults, "How you been Spike?"

"What can I say? I'm still around aren't I?"

Buffy still held the grin on her face, "Yes you are." She then looked at the other two people present, "What? Spike can accept it but you two can't?"

Faith slowly walked up to her and slugged her on the shoulder, "Here I thought you were mad at me for killing all those people."

"I just needed you three together. It's nothing personal."

"It's always personal."

"Okay so I'm going to get in trouble for lying when I go back."

Spike piped in, "You're going back? Where are you going?"

Buffy smiled and was about to answer when Angel who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time answered for him, "She's where she belongs Spike."

Buffy just stared at Angel and for the first time they were both staring at each other not daring to let there eyes wonder in case it might not be real. Spike interrupted though and reality shot back, "Why can't she stay then?"

Buffy looked at Spike, really stared at him knowing he would understand, "I'm happy Spike. I'm going to miss everyone and some of the things but where I am is where I've always wanted to be, at peace."

Spike had a shot of anger run through him, "So what, you just come down here, show off your fancy light trick, and then leave?"

Angel interrupted knowing Buffy looked hurt, "Shut up Spike, you know as well as we all do she's here because she needs to say something, or we have something to say."

Spike just waved a hand in his face and started slowly pacing. Buffy smiled when Faith chimed in, "This is why you needed all three of us here?"

"That it is. You three are the only ones emotionally and physically strong enough to bring me here. I just needed you guys to touch the stone and I could come back, for a while."

Spike stopped pacing and looked at her, "So what do you need to say? Is the world ending again? Is someone going to die and you're going to take them away?"

"You know Spike you should really start thinking before you speak. I thought you seeing me would be a good thing but I guess it's not. If you don't wish to talk to me or say goodbye then go away now."

Spike scoffed but didn't move. Angel couldn't help his smile. Faith though had questions, "So this is just to say goodbye? Even to me?"

Buffy still just sat there, "No it's not. The worlds gonna end." She watched Spike's gloating smile for a while but then continued, "Kidding." Spike just stood ignoring the others smirks. "I'm here for a warning." Everyone got very nervous and edgy until she spoke again, "Things are going to change. Now that I'm dead I finally have a say in how things happen and when. Our fate has always been decided for us but now that it's too late for me, I can make it better for you guys."

Faith walked right up to the dead slayer, "So why am I here?"

"You're holding the line. I am the strongest fastest and longest living slayer ever and now you are going to be. What once was my fate is now yours. I know that you can handle it because I have faith in you, the powers have faith in you and Angel has faith in you. You'll need to stay in Sunnydale sadly but everything will become clear. My duties and my prophecies are now yours. You wanted my life and now you got it... just this time I'm giving it to you instead of you taking it from me. You can control yourself, when the worlds on your shoulder and you're all alone... that's when you'll know what control is. I wish you all the luck."

Faith just stared back at Buffy ignoring the vampires behind them, "I can't do this. You're asking a murderer to be a slayer."

"You never stopped being a slayer Faith, you just got lost for a while. Plus you have all the help you need, don't be afraid to ask for it. These two vamps right here are going to be around for a while, take advantage of it."

"All this time I thought you hated me."

"I do."

Faith understood thier love/hate relationship and smiled as Buffy did. Spike broke the silence though, "So, if the killer's going to be a slayer then why do I have to stick around?"

"Because my friends... my family, they trust you." Spike put a smirk on his face and Buffy spit out the truth, "Because they know how to control you and because my sister loves you and because you and Faith make a good team."

Both Faith and Spike glared at each other and then shook thier heads, "I don't think so."

Buffy smiled and hopped off the tombstone, "There's a lot in your future guys. There's going to be some hard decisions but know that when the right choice is made your lives will turn out pretty normal. Start thinking with your hearts guys because thinking with your head get's you no where most of the time. Isn't that right Angel?"

Angel recognized the line from his little break up speech, "It got me to L.A."

"It got you out of my life."

Angel looked hurt at her harsh words. Spike looked at them both and grabbed Faith's hand. "As much as I hate to admit it these two need their own goodbye. You got two mushy people in love on one grave, what can you expect?"

They walked away leaving Buffy who was standing but leaning on her tombstone now and Angel who was standing almost 10 feet away from her still. Buffy stared at him deeply, "I don't bite. Well actually I do but not in the bad way."

Angel half smiled at memories sprouting about but then looked into Buffy's eyes and slowly started walking forward, "It's just like a dream, like you'll dissappear as soon as I touch you."

Buffy was in tears as she welcomed the hug of her forbidden lover. "Angel you'll never lose me, ever! When I go back I can still hear you, every word. I'll be with you the whole long road ahead."

"I know that but you won't be here. I just can't help but think about the years I was away from you, where I could have been holding you and feeling you but now... I just can't see how it was the right thing to do anymore. I'm gonna miss this so much. I always thought we'd end up together someday, back in each others arms, married even but now..."

Buffy was practically breaking down now along with Angel. They both fell to their knees still gripping each other knowing if one let go the other could be gone. "Angel listen to me. I would have loved it if you stayed, we could have all those wonderous nights and midnight picnics but look what you have, what you made for yourself. You're doing what no one else can do better then you and I am so proud of you. I missed you so much and dreamed everynight you would come back but I knew deep down then when you walked away from me that then was the last time it was ever going to be me and you. All I ever wanted was to curl up with you on a blanket in front of the fire forever like we used to do but now I understand. Why you left, what you thought and why you could. There's something out there for you. You can't stop fighting Angel, if not for you then for me. There's something in your future if you make the right choices."

"And what if I make these choices? What happens when I save everybody huh?"

"Angel you don't get to live forever." Angel looked surprised. He didn't let go of her but stared into her eyes. "One day when it's all over. When the choices are made, better fighters come along and we finally win then we'll be together. You'll come to me, where you will always belong. There's hope in the world now, I made it that way. I'll look for the day that you come back to me."

"Oh Buffy, I wish I never left. I could have been there, should have helped. Maybe I could have realized sooner... I just wish I could change..."

"If you did then I wouldn't be happy. I would be alone in a cemetary pretending to hate Spike and slaying vampires. I don't want that. I can make more of a difference up there then I ever did down here. Things will be better."

They shared a small smile as they gazed into each others souls knowing Spike and Faith would soon return. As if on cue a few minutes later they walked back to the grave seeing Angel and Buffy hugging. Spike looked at them, "It's time for her to go isn't it?"

Buffy walked to Spike with Angel still holding onto her hand and hugged him, "I'm trusting you with my life Spike. Protect them from anything, you don't even have to save the world if you don't want to again but just keep them safe."

Spike nodded and both with tears in their eyes hugged. For the first time in their whole relationship it was something meaningful and true to Spike. When he let go he looked her in the eyes, "I'll see you around slayer."

Buffy smiled and let Spike go. Faith walked up to her, "You always believed in me and I don't know why but thanks. Not a lot of people could trust me to do this, to do anything involving saving lives."

"I don't trust you, I just know that you will take care of them because you want to prove me right. You know you can do it and you just needed me to say you could. I respect that."

"Shoulda been there B, quite a ride."

Buffy smiled and the slayers embraced again. When it did end Buffy smiled at her and then turned to Angel. "You have to let me go for a while Angel."

"I... I don't know Buffy. It's just so easy, I can feel you and talk to you..."

"I love you so much Angel but this is the work we have to do. We belong to the world remember? It's too late for us but not for every single soul out there. It will only be for a little while."

"I am going to miss you so much Buffy."

"Ditto. Don't worry Angel, I'll wait forever for you."

"That's the whole point."

Buffy smiled and they finally kissed. One of their world melt away full of passion kisses that they could get lost in forever. Unfortunately Buffy started to glow and she stopped the kiss. "I have to go now Angel. I love you." She paused a few seconds until she spoke again, "And tell Cordy I'll see her soon. She's not going to die but she'll be upgraded."

Angel smiled and nodded and she started to walk away towards the trees where the light bagan to surround her totally and Angel yelled one last thing, "You're still my girl."

There was no answer and Angel just stood there with tear stained eyes staring towards the path the love of his life just took out of this world. She should have answered he thought over and over. Suddenly there was a small breeze that blew towards Angel, it rippled his hair just a tad. He was about to turn when the wind blew a small piece of paper onto Buffy's grave. Angel knelt to pick it up. After flipping it over he revealed it to say one word, _**"ALWAYS"**_

He actually smiled and then turned to Faith and Spike. "You guys ready to go?"

"We have a lot of work to do."

Angel smiled again, "Don't worry guys. With who's watching us I think it will all be clear soon." The other two just looked at him as all three super heroes walked their journey to the Summer's house. Each one of them was starting something new that very day.

**_...The end_**


End file.
